177A Bleecker Street
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Anthony Stark había desperdiciado los últimos 14 meses pensando que todo lo que el amor hacía era romperse, quemarse y terminar. Pero un día, en el 177A de la Bleecker Street lo vio comenzar de nuevo./ StrangeIron/ Dr. Strange x Tony Stark.


**177A Bleecker Street**

 **Disclaimer: **

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en ésta lectura, pertenecen al mundo original de cómics de Marvel.

 **Pareja:** Dr. Stephen Strange/Tony Stark

 **Imagen de portada:** Todos los créditos correspondientes a su autor, si alguien sabe quién es la/el artista, agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber.

 **Temática:** Marvel Universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** ony se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación, revisando que la pulcra camisa blanca de vestir no tuviera ninguna arruga después de haber sido cuidadosamente planchada. Ahora sus marrones ojos fueron directamente a revisar su cabello para luego mirarse de perfil, sintiéndose secretamente orgulloso del respingado trasero que sobresalía más que cualquier otro atributo en él.

Pronto se sintió ridículo por sentirse inusualmente nervioso y ansioso, preocupándose porque su apariencia fuera la mejor y que no se notara que los años se le estaban viniendo encima y que además, la vida ya lo había jodido lo suficiente como para dejar marcas visibles en él. Y es que hoy no sería un día común y corriente en la vida de Tony Stark, pero ¿cuándo lo había sido? Toda su vida era un sube y baja constante, debería de estar acostumbrado, pero no, aún no lo estaba.

Resultaba que Rhodes, Pepper y Visión —con un poco de ayuda de Pete—, habían conspirado en su contra y de forma deliberada le arreglaron una cita a ciegas y lo habían prácticamente obligado a ir, a base de chantajes y lloriqueos que imploraban porque lo hiciera, que sería bueno para él conocer a alguien más... dejar que su corazón finalmente sanara las heridas que aún sangraban. Pero Tony no estaba seguro de que su maltrecho y oxidado corazón pudiera tener compostura alguna, ya no.

—Citas a ciegas, qué ridiculez— Masculló entre dientes mientras se ajustaba la corbata roja al cuello, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no vestía tan formal.— A mi edad... no necesito citas con nadie nunca más.

—Y aún así piensas asistir.

Dio un ligero respingo cuando la suave y relajante voz de la señorita Potts irrumpió en medio de su monólogo, estaba tan concentrado en dejar de sentirse tan nervioso que no escuchó los pasos de Pepper resonando por todo el solitario pasillo, a veces se preguntaba si los tacones de aguja no le molestaban o algo parecido. Se dedicaron algunas miradas antes de que ella acortara las distancias y terminara por acomodar de forma correcta la ceñida corbata que se ajustaba de forma dolorosa al cuerpo de Tony. Sin importar qué sucediera, Anthony siempre sería su desastre personal y ahora que ella estaba a punto de casarse quería asegurarse de que alguien con un mínimo de responsabilidad, se encargara de cuidar de una de las personas más importantes que tenía en su vida.

Por eso había accedido a participar en el asunto de la cita a ciegas, creía firmemente que Tony necesitaba rehacer su vida. Había pasado un año desde la desastrosa guerra civil, Steven no había dado señal alguna de preocuparse por saber cómo estaba Tony a pesar de que le había hecho llegar un teléfono celular para que pudieran estar en contacto, pero jamás llamó. Pepper había lidiado anteriormente con los problemas emocionales de Tony, pero esto había sido diferente a esas veces en las que su amigo tenía un motivo poderoso para ponerse de pie rápidamente: Steve Rogers, él había sido su salvavidas por mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora, había sido él el motivo de la agonía de Tony Stark durante largos meses y la pobre Virginia Potts vivía con la constante preocupación de que su amigo no pudiera levantarse otra vez. Se la vivía encerrado en su taller, creando y desechando armaduras en búsqueda de una perfecta, más moderna, más resistente en caso de que un día necesitara de ella. Pero Pepper sabía de sobra que sólo era un pretexto para cubrir el vacío que había dejado Steve. Para cubrir lo roto que estaba en todos los sentidos, fingiendo que estaba demasiado ocupado fabricando una mejor armadura como para tener tiempo de pensar en el Capitán América y su aparente traición.

—Te ves bien.— Sentenció la rubia con algo cercano a la ternura fraterna, revolvió un poco los rígidos cabellos de Tony y sonrió.

La sonrisa le fue devuelta casi enseguida, una sonrisa ladeada y llena de arrogancia, marca personal de Anthony Stark. Le dio mucho gusto volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

—Yo siempre me veo bien, señorita Potts.

Dijo el hombre de hierro con aquel timbre de voz juguetón que lo caracterizaba a la hora de coquetear, sin embargo, Pepper lo conocía mejor que eso y podía notar perfectamente como el súper héroe se removía en su lugar con inquietud bien fingida bajo la mascara de egocentrismo que le estaba mostrando. Acarició su mejilla derecha con dulzura y le regaló aquella mirada tranquilizadora que esperaba que surtiera efecto, al menos un poco.

—Es algo inusual, poco convencional en realidad—Exclamó la mujer entre pequeñas risitas, refiriéndose obviamente, a la cita de Tony.— Le gustarás, estoy segura.

El ingeniero levantó una ceja inquisitiva y le dio a Pepper su mejor mirada de reclamo.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy extraño y por eso le voy a gustar?

—Eso mismo— La rubia le sonrió a Tony con fingida inocencia y luego palmeó en un gesto amigable su espalda.— Tal para cual, un roto para un descosido.

Y diciendo esto, la mujer giró sobre sus talones, dando media vuelta para irse mientras decía algo de que su reservación ya estaba lista y que debía darse prisa, dejando a Tony con el reclamo atorado en la garganta, algo que ya era usual en ella después de tantos años de conocerse. El castaño agitó la mano en el aire como si estuviera espantando moscas, en un gesto que le restaba importancia al asunto.

Una última vez regresó la mirada al espejo frente a él y se observó a sí mismo por largos segundos que le parecieron horas enteras. A veces sentía que le habían drenado la vida y que lo que la gente veía realmente sólo era un cascaron vacío, una armadura inservible, hecha pedazos, oxidada, sin arreglo alguno. Pensó con cierta gracia que tal vez su cita terminaría asustándose de él, de lo roto que estaba, que probablemente saldría huyendo cuando se diera cuenta que no quedaban sino desechos de lo que alguna vez fue.

* * *

Christine Palmer miraba con una mueca de disgusto a Strange, quien se encontraba arreglándose frente al espejo, la mujer había insistido tanto en comprar un bonito y elegante traje para él, pero Strange se había negado, alegando que estaba en un proceso de total desapego a las cosas mundanas como un costoso traje de lino, o su apariencia física.

Al menos se sentía satisfecha por lograr lo imposible al haber conseguido convencer a Stephen de ir a esta cita a ciegas, que ella misma le había conseguido con nada menos que el famoso Tony Stark, aunque claro, eso era algo que el doctor Extraño no sabía. Las cosas se habían dado de forma tan natural que hasta podría haber sido obra del destino, la doctora Palmer había tenido la fortuna de conocer a Pepper Potts en uno de los eventos que Stark industries organizaba con fines tecnológicos. Conversaron de algunas cosas acerca de la exposición, con Palmer hablando de los trabajos que ella había hecho junto a Stephen.

Pronto la formal platica que mantenían ambas señoritas acerca del trabajo y la ciencia, mutó en Pepper hablando de lo difícil que resultaba a veces trabajar con un hombre con el temperamento y la impulsividad constante de Tony. Irónicamente, Christine se sintió vagamente identificada con la directora de Stark industries, por lo que pronto, ella también habló de sus experiencias con Strange y lo difícil que el hombre podía llegar a ser.

Eventualmente, ambas se dieron cuenta de las enormes similitudes que compartían Stephen y Tony, y aunque había una alta posibilidad de que todo resultara en un desastre en potencia, apostaron en intentar juntarlos, a hacer de sus similitudes su punto de unión y compresión. Tony necesitaba de la paciencia y humildad que Strange había adquirido con el tiempo y en gran medida, a las enseñanzas de Ancestral. Por otro lado, Strange necesitaba del coraje y la decisión que Tony tenía para enfrentar cualquier tipo de obstáculo. Sin saberlo, se necesitaban como el río a la lluvia, y por supuesto que ambas mujeres no pasaron desapercibido ese detalle.

Y ahora, después de haber conspirado con Pepper y los amigos de Stark, allí estaba la doctora Palmer, suspirando profundo al ver como la capa de levitación ya estaba alrededor de los hombros de Stephen fielmente, para acompañarlo a donde sea que el hechicero fuera. A ella le parecía demasiado que el hombre fuera con todo y reluciente capa roja con él, pero sabía que Strange no la dejaría, de alguna forma un tanto extraña, él y su capa tenían una conexión especial de complicidad y lo único que ella podía hacer era aceptarlo y esperar que Anthony Stark no pensara en lo raro que resultaba aquella singular amistad entre capa mágica y hechicero supremo.

—Al menos podrías intentar decirme de quién se trata— Habló de pronto Strange, quitando los ojos del reflejo en el espejo y prestando atención a la mujer. Palmer carraspeó y él agregó.— Tienes un pésimo gusto escogiendo a los hombres.

—Eso explica por qué me fijé en ti en su momento.

Christine puso los ojos en blanco y una risa irónica escapó de sus labios. Stephen, lejos de sentirse ofendido como quizá lo hubiera estado en el pasado, simplemente se limitó a sonreírle a la mujer que tenía frente a él. Adoraba a Christine sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellos en el pasado, ella se mantuvo firme y no lo dejó, incluso cuando él no lo merecía. Se quedó apoyándolo y ahora, aquí estaba esta misma mujer que lo acompañó durante su trago más amargo, haciéndose cargo de él y tomando la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, preocupándose una vez más por su felicidad, tratando de que Strange derribara sus murallas e intentara encontrar amor en el sitio menos esperado, con la persona menos esperada.

—Es tal como lo dije, un pésimo gusto.— Bromeó a medias el doctor, pensando que en el fondo, jamás mereció el cariño de Palmer.

La doctora pronto entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su ex colega, así que una vez más, tomó con firmeza una de las temblorosas manos de Stephen y se encargó de mirarlo a los ojos en otro intento de transmitirle la tranquilidad que por momentos éste perdía, sobre todo cuando recordaba la horrible persona que a veces había llegado a ser. Y con una sonrisa totalmente sincera, le susurró:

—Está bien, en serio lo está— Besó con ternura la mejilla de Strange, para finalmente sonreír ampliamente y decir rápidamente.— Trata de no asustar demasiado a la otra pobre alma en desgracia que tenga que lidiar contigo.

Stephen soltó una carcajada discreta y negó suavemente, dando un último apretón en la mano de Christine.

—No prometo nada.

En cuanto terminó su oración, sus ojos fueron a dar directamente con el reloj ceñido alrededor de su muñeca, aquel reloj que a pesar de tener el vidrio quebrado y alguna que otra cosa rota, seguía funcionando perfectamente, como su amistad con Christine. Recordó entonces que tenía una cita y que al menos por hoy, quería dar una buena impresión llegando temprano, sin decir nada más, se apresuró en abrir un portal mágico para enseguida, adentrarse en él.

Christine volvió a suspirar cuando vio a Stephen transportarse de esa manera, quiso protestar pero el doctor había sido más rápido en meterse dentro del portal y luego desaparecer poco a poco del santuario, dejándola con la frase a medio salir como siempre lo hacía. Vio como la estela color rojo brillante iba desapareciendo y el portal cerrándose frente a sus ojos, en ese momento se preguntó si realmente había sido buena idea enviar al señor extravagancia a conocer en persona al señor excéntrico.

Deseaba de todo corazón que su sexto sentido y el de Pepper Potts nos les fallara por primera vez.

Justo cuando la última estela roja desapareció, Wong hizo su aparición en el salón del santuario en donde se había quedado Christine, se paró a lado de ella y con toda la seguridad digna de un hechicero experimentado, dijo:

—No se angustie, doctora Palmer, tengo entendido que el señor Stark es un tanto excéntrico, pero buena persona. Le va a gustar, créame.

La rubia suspiró liberando un poco de la preocupación que le había estado oprimiendo el pecho y enseguida sus ojos miraron con duda a Wong.

—¿Tú crees?

Preguntó con suavidad, arqueando las cejas como niña pequeña y mordisqueando su labio inferior. Wong le regresó la mirada y sonrió, dándole después, un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Era como si él se hubiera encargado de usar el ojo de Agamoto para ver todos los posibles futuros de ese par, fijándose que en todos y cada uno de ellos había un mismo resultado: Stephen y Tony viendo nacer de nuevo al amor.

* * *

Tony llegó justo a tiempo a la dirección que Visión le había dado, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una modesta cafetería situada en la Bleecker Street. Se adentró al acogedor lugar buscando con la mirada a una persona que llevara alguna prenda roja, de inmediato ubicó a un hombre alto sentado al fondo del local a lado de una ventana que abarcaba la mitad de la pared. Llevaba una larga y brillante capa roja que le cubría a la perfección los hombros, no había otra persona en el lugar que llevara puesto algo rojo.

Sin embargo, sus dudas se disiparon cuando el hombre también pareció notar la corbata roja que él llevaba puesta, pues Pepper le había dicho que de ésta forma se iban a reconocer. Tony no pensó nada de la extravagante prenda de vestir que llevaba el otro hombre, lejos de eso, le sorprendió más la impecable puntualidad del otro. Había estado esperando que su cita llegara tarde, pero él había llegado temprano y había esperado por Tony, secretamente se sintió complacido ante el gesto ajeno.

Cuando el otro hombre se levantó con suma elegancia de su lugar, Stark decidió caminar hasta él, tratando lo más que podía en ser casual y no llamar la atención de la gente, volteando constantemente para asegurarse de que nadie les estuviera prestando atención, pero no había sido de esa forma. No que Tony se avergonzara, era que más bien estaba acostumbrado a tratar de pasar desapercibido cuando salía en citas con Steve, a él no le gustaba llamar la atención y de alguna forma, Tony se había acostumbrado a mirar por encima de su hombro cuando salían a pasar el rato juntos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre que esperaba por él, no se preocupó en echar un vistazo a la demás gente, ni mucho menos lo vio angustiado porque lo vieran con él en un café, en lo que parecía ser una cita. Al contrario, sus ojos de un azul profundo estuvieron todo el tiempo en los ojos castaños de Tony, para luego, darle una sonrisa tímida cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

—Señor Stark.

Dijo por fin el otro con un suave asentimiento de cabeza, intentando ocultar la sorpresa de que su cita fuera con el súper héroe que una vez había salvado a Nueva York. Pero a Tony no le extrañó que supiera su nombre, después de todo había sido famoso desde siempre, desde que había nacido, en realidad. Estrecharon manos rápidamente, ambos notando la diferencia que había entre una y otra, extrañamente, la mano de Stephen no tembló cuando se afianzó a la mano del hombre de hierro, como si de un lugar seguro se tratara la mano ajena.

Luego, se observaron por largos momentos como si estuviera reconociéndose, familiarizándose con el rostro ajeno. A Stark le pareció un tanto familiar aquella cara, estando completamente seguro de que ya la había visto con anterioridad, en algún otro lugar, quizá. Tras prolongados segundos de silencio por parte de ambos, el hombre que vestía con orgullo la capa que parecía tener vida propia como Dum-E o Butterfingers, volvió a hablar para presentarse.

—Soy Stephen Strange, es un placer conocerlo en persona, señor Stark.

Entonces la claridad vino a la memoria de Tony tras escuchar aquel peculiar apellido.

—¿Strange? ¿Cómo el famoso neurocirujano?— Enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, notando como casi enseguida el otro se tensaba ligeramente.

—Como el famoso neurocirujano.

Sin decir nada más, invitó a Tony a que tomara asiento quedando frente a frente, ambos nerviosos, sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué hacer, excepto fingir que las decoraciones en la cafetería eran bastante interesantes y llamativas como para hacer que sus ojos se quedaran clavados en ellas. Como lo pensó Tony, la gente que llegaba ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirles miradas curiosas o algo por el estilo, a pesar de que en el mismo lugar se encontraba él y un extravagante hombre con su capa roja que se podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia, a nadie le parecía extraño, dos personas comunes que se reunían para charlar. Le gustó que fuera un lugar tan poco concurrido y discreto.

Por su parte, Stephen por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía cómo manejar una situación y es que, si le hubieran dicho que tendría una especie de cita con uno de los héroes más poderosos del mundo, se hubiera echado a reír, creyendo que era más posible que Ancestral resucitara de alguna forma mágica. ¿Qué se le decía a una persona que había tenido que enfrentar un montón de cosas, que siempre había sido famosa y que además había peleado codo con codo con personas súper poderosas, con dioses? ¿Qué se le podía decir a alguien como Tony Stark? Strange era alguien difícil de impresionar, pero secretamente había admirado a Tony por las cosas que había logrado, por ponerse a la altura de personajes poderosos como el mismo Thor Odinson. Era un humano normal, sin poderes, ni mutaciones y sin embargo, siempre fue una pieza vital en su equipo, como Wong con él.

Stephen Strange no admiraba sólo a Iron Man, sino a la persona que se escondía detrás de ese pesado traje de acero. A la persona que no necesitaba de poderes sobrehumanos para ser extraordinaria, eso, sin duda alguna, llegaba a intimidar al hechicero supremo.

Su incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por una joven de cabello negro y sonrisa amable.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Preguntó disimulando la emoción de ver a Iron Man en el mismo lugar que ella, todo parecía inusualmente tranquilo y Tony comenzaba a pensar que quizá Pepper había dado indicaciones claras para que nadie los molestara. Sonrió al pensar que ella siempre tenía todo bajo control, aún si no estaba ahí presente para decirle a la gente qué era lo que debían hacer.

—Café, con una de azúcar y una dona de chocolate, ¿y tú, doc?

—Té negro, con una de azúcar y galletas de chocolate, ¿y tú, Stark?

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo y volteándose a ver en una sincronía perfecta que incluso sorprendió a la mujer que estaba tomando su orden. Ambos se miraron, como diciéndose de forma silenciosa _"¿es broma?"_ , la chica soltó una carcajada y los hombres no pudieron evitar sonreír ante lo inusual de la situación.

—Entonces, ¿café y té con una de azúcar, una dona y galletas de chocolate, verdad?— Preguntó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras anotaba los pedidos.

Ambos hombres asintieron otra vez en una impecable sintonía que logró sacar otra carcajada en la mesera nuevamente. Cuando ella se retiró, la incomodidad había pasado a segundo plano, todo lo que quedaba eran pequeñas coincidencias que no pasaron desapercibidas para ninguno de los dos, la cucharada de azúcar en sus bebidas, el gusto por el chocolate y la extraña comodidad que se sentía entre ambos. Fue eso lo que animó al doctor a dirigirse sin miedo alguno a Tony.

—¿Sabías que el chocolate y el café son una pésima combinación?— Le cuestionó al hombre de acero, sin intención alguna de molestar, simplemente para informar.— Ambos son alimentos fuertes, por lo que el sistema digestivo no los asimila como es correcto y esa energía tiende a convertirse en colesterol y grasa. Lo de menos es engordar, lo preocupante sería una arteria tapada y un infarto fulminante.

Declaró con aquel aire de sabelotodo que siempre había tenido tan arraigado a su ser, eso aparentemente jamás cambiaría. Strange seguía siendo un hombre de ciencia, un genio y era algo que disfrutaba mucho de presumir de vez en cuando, sobre todo si cabía la posibilidad de sorprender a otro genio potencial como lo era Anthony Stark. Y para su deleite, ocurrió. Tony frunció los labios y sus bonitos ojos brillaron ante la expectación de un nuevo conocimiento.

—Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo... creo— Exclamó el castaño con aquella mueca de ligera sorpresa adornando su rostro, sin embargo, pronto agregó.— Y según entiendo, entonces, el té negro y el chocolate también son una terrible combinación, ¿o me equivoco, doc?

Le preguntó el hombre de hierro con el ingenio digno de un genio que absorbe información y enseguida la convierte en una herramienta útil para atacar o defender. Strange sonrió ante la pregunta con tintes altaneros que le había hecho Tony, generalmente, cuando dejaba que su lado intelectual saliera a flote, la gente simplemente se limitaba a preguntar en dónde guardaba tanta información poco necesaria para él, pensaban que por ser un neurocirujano no podría estar informado de cosas que manejaba un ingeniero químico industrial, o incluso un nutriólogo.

Y ahora se sentía genuinamente complacido de que después de un largo tiempo, al fin hubiera un digno adversario con el que pudiera tener debates de éste tipo. Ante la aguda observación de Tony, Stephen no pudo hacer más que encoger los hombros con sencillez y asentir.

—Supongo que está en la naturaleza humana ser un poco masoquista— El hechicero supremo suspiró profundo.— Los humanos tenemos el don de siempre elegir todo lo que nos hace daño. Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos sido chocolate, aferrándonos a algo o alguien que era té o café. Y no nos damos cuenta de que las cosas buenas después de un tiempo se empiezan a convertir en cosas malas como la energía en grasa, y que por consecuencia terminamos llenándonos de personas, cosas o lugares que no son realmente buenas para nosotros. Peor aún, con sentimientos negativos atascándose como el colesterol en las arterias.

—Y a pesar de saberlo seguimos escogiendo al té o café porque nos dan una satisfacción y felicidad exprés, aunque sea, ya sabes, momentánea.

Concluyó Stark con seriedad, tragándose el horrible nudo que se había formado en su garganta al pensar que él siempre fue el chocolate y Steve el café. Una desastrosa combinación que inició siendo un desastre y terminó con resultados igual de desastrosos. Nunca negaría que en sus días buenos, fue muy feliz junto a Rogers, pero casi siempre se veían opacados por las peleas y sus enormes diferencias que marcaban una gruesa línea roja en medio de los dos la mayor parte del tiempo. El capitán siempre estuvo mirando al nostálgico pasado, y Tony siempre estuvo demasiado ocupado mirando hacia el incierto futuro, ellos no se iban a encontrar mutuamente en ninguna de las dos.

El doctor Extraño, al notar el semblante ausente que Tony había puesto de repente, carraspeó sintiéndose un tanto incomodo ante el pensamiento de haber dicho algo incorrecto, él se caracterizaba por ser directo y nunca andarse con rodeos, así era. Sin embargo, solía decir las cosas con algo de torpeza, a veces, sin darse cuenta que ponía incomoda a la gente o mucho peor, sin saber si la había lastimado. Pronto su orden llegó, la chica que los había atendido al principio colocó los alimentos sobre la redonda mesa y sin perturbar más al par de hombres se alejó a seguir con su trabajo.

Stark entonces, cogió la bonita, esponjosa y apetitosa dona de chocolate, la miró con una mueca de disgusto, o al menos esa era la impresión que le dio al doctor. Pero lejos de cualquier cosa que Stephen pudiera pensar, lo que en realidad pasaba por la saturada cabeza del hombre de hierro era que nunca podría dejar las donas y estaba claro que tampoco dejaría su adicción insana por el café. Así como también pensaba que una parte de él nunca podría dejar de querer a Steve, y dentro de todo, sí, era obvio que tampoco dejaría su otra adicción insana a no soltar lo que no quería quedarse a su lado. Le parecía que debía ser demasiado desagradable para que las personas se alejaran de él, sin mirar atrás.

Hizo la dona a un lado y se preguntó, ¿cómo dejar las cosas malas de lado, si por más masoquista que sonara, era eso lo que le daba felicidad instantánea? Tener a Steve a su lado a pesar de que se hacían daño, no renunciar a ser un héroe a pesar de que siempre que se colocaba la armadura, una parte sana de él moría, siempre perdía algo.

—Está bien, te entiendo, no tienes que dejarlo definitivamente, es parte de ti de cualquier forma— Murmuró de pronto el doctor, una ligera mueca adornaba sus labios.— Pero piensa en esto: el café, como lo dije antes, es un alimento fuerte, no necesita de complemento alguno. Lo primordial es entender eso, después quizá podamos probar nuevas combinaciones más sanas y ¿quién sabe?, puede que nos gusten más que el café con chocolate.

Tony no supo diferenciar si Strange le hablaba enteramente de los alimentos, o si se escondía alguna especie de metáfora con un mensaje subliminal dentro de sus explicaciones médicas. Sin embargo, le fascinó la idea de que Strange le estuviera hablando en claves y él pudiera comprender, jamás tuvo eso con Steve, a él le tenía que hablar directo porque de otra forma nunca lo entendía. Y era raro, a penas conocía a Stephen y ya sentía que podía quedarse toda una vida hablando con él sobre sus horribles hábitos en cualquier sentido, escuchándolo aconsejarle en lugar de sólo decir _"debes dejar de hacerlo"_. Stephen había dicho que lo _entendía_ y quizá por eso no lo había juzgado prematuramente.

Lo que Tony no sabía, es que en el pasado, probablemente Stephen le hubiera juzgado de muchas maneras distintas. Pero no ahora, ahora era un hombre distinto, él también comprendía lo que era ser un adicto al dolor, a él también le habían dado una fuerte lección de humildad. Strange era tan humano como Tony, ninguno necesitaba ser perfecto frente al otro, por eso entre ellos no podían existir los juicios, sólo el total entendimiento de que ambos perdieron cosas importantes durante su vida y que ambos habían tomado la resolución de ser mejor, ¿no es eso lo que de verdad importaba?

Aquella tarde hablaron de todo y nada en realidad, sólo conversaron del antiguo trabajo de Strange como neurocirujano y de los proyectos a futuro de Tony. El hombre de hierro constantemente se preguntaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien prestaba real atención cuando él hablaba de algo que en verdad le apasionaba. No lo recordaba, pero Stephen estaba atento a cada cosa que él decía, de vez en cuando preguntaba sobre esto o aquello y tú sabes, Stark se entusiasmaba al alardear de su conocimiento. El hechicero jamás preguntó cómo era que Tony tenía un reactor clavado en el pecho, y Tony tampoco intentó averiguar por qué Strange tenía esas marcadas cicatrices en las manos, o por qué ya no ejercía su profesión. Eso no importaba realmente.

Tony, por primera vez, no se sintió juzgado por hablar hasta por los codos de sus conocimientos. La gente solía tacharlo de presumido y egocéntrico por lucirse al hablar sobre temas que él conocía muy bien. Pocas veces tenía con quien hablar sobre todo lo que sabía de diversos temas como lo hacía con el extraño doctor que parecía memorizar cada cosa que salía de su boca. Muy pocas personas habían hecho el intento de entenderlo, pero Stephen lo hacía.

Recordó que cuando estaba con Steve... sus temas de conversación siempre giraban en torno a lo que el hombre de las estrellas con barras le interesaba y no es que a Tony le molestara, de hecho, le gustaba que Steven le hablara de las cosas que lo ponían feliz y de sus recuerdos pasados; pero ahora, hablando con Stephen, se daba cuenta de que no sólo se trataba de uno de ellos, hablaban de diversos temas, intercambiando conocimientos, intereses y experiencias.

Steve solía decir que no entendía de lo que Tony hablaba el noventa por cierto del tiempo, pero Stephen lo hacía y ese sentimiento era raro para Stark.

Cuando menos cuenta se dieron, la noche había caído sobre Nueva York. Tuvieron que cortar a regañadientes su platica tan animada que sólo ellos dos entendían, hablando sobre ciencia y esas cosas. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto hablando de esa manera, hubiera creído que se trataba de viejos amigos que se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pagaron su cuenta y salieron del local, por increíble que llegara a parecer, hubo un momento en el que las galletas de chocolate y la dona pasaron a segundo termino, quedando completamente olvidadas sobre la mesa de la cafetería, por ese día, ambos se habían permitido hacer a un lado las cosas que les hacían daño. Por esa tarde no fueron, Iron Man y El Hechicero supremo, el antiguo Mercader de la muerte y el antiguo doctor egocentrismo, el que había perdido a sus amigos en una fría base de Siberia y el que había perdido sus manos en un accidente automovilístico.

Por esa tarde, únicamente fueron Tony y Stephen, dos hombres como cualquier otro, hablando de temas en común en una modesta cafetería en la Bleecker Street de Nueva York.

Caminaron hasta donde estaba el automóvil de Tony, se quedaron parados frente a frente, renuentes a dejarse ir por esa noche, pero sucedía que Strange había dejado al santuario descuidado por una tarde completa y debía regresar para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y Tony tenía que regresar a su enorme y solitaria torre a seguir con sus inventos. Ambos tenían un trabajo que hacer y ambos lo comprendían, siempre respetando el trabajo del otro.

Tony pensó que Steve seguramente le hubiera reprochado por querer volver a casa con el mero propósito de crear más inventos o armaduras. Esperaba que Stephen también lo hiciera, pero no lo hizo, incluso, lo aceptó de buena gana.

Esa tarde, cuando el ingeniero manejó con dirección a la Bleecker Street, estaba deseando no tener que volver a tener otra cita de éste tipo nunca más, ahora se preguntaba silenciosamente si había una pequeña posibilidad de que se repitiera. La suerte le sonrió después de un largo tiempo de indiferencia, cuando Stephen de forma un tanto abrupta, dijo:

—177A Bleecker Street— Exclamó sin más y Tony parpadeó un tanto confundido.— Es la dirección del Santuario. Puedes visitarlo cuando quieras... pienso que si el té y el café sólo se hacen compañía en vez de combinarse, no puede ser tan malo, ¿no crees?

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro del hombre de acero, rodeó su convertible y antes de subirse, le gritó a Strange desde el otro lado:

—Le diré a Viernes que agende la dirección del Santuario como prioridad.

El hechicero asintió con timidez, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz antes de crear un portal y desaparecer por él. Tony puso en marcha su bonito convertible rojo, no se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Al igual que con el café, Tony debía entender primero que no necesitaba de alguien para ser feliz, para estar entero; _ningún complemento_. Y quizá, un día no muy lejano pudiera darse la oportunidad de intentarlo con alguien más; _una compañía distinta que no fuera tan mala._ En ese momento se preguntó si el viernes Stephen no tendría demasiadas realidades que proteger, si tal vez... podía cumplir con su promesa de hacerse compañía mutua.

* * *

Y Stephen Strange cumplió, siempre que Tony asistía de imprevisto al Santuario, él dejaba de lado los libros de hechizos, cerraba sus portales y se sentaba a escuchar y ser escuchado. El té se permitía hacerle compañía al café compartiendo sus similitudes, como la única cucharadita de azúcar que necesitaban para dejar de ser tan amargos.

A Wong ya no se le hacía raro ver a Tony casi todos los días en el Santuario, a veces deambulando entre las reliquias, viendo a Strange practicando la magia o simplemente sentado tomando tranquilamente el té —o café, en su defecto— junto a Stephen. Siempre que Tony llegaba, llevaba comida para ellos y los demás hechiceros, a Wong le parecía que ese lado generoso en Stark era totalmente natural, no le importaba compartir lo que tenía con la demás gente y claro que Wong, de vez en cuando pensaba que Strange podía compartir la responsabilidad del templo con él, que no estaría mal si existían dos hechiceros supremos, pero suponía que Tony ya tenía suficiente cuidando el mundo físico.

Y cuando el señor Stark no estaba en el Santuario, Stephen se la pasaba abriendo portales para molestarlo, soplándole en el oído, tirando de sus cabellos y a veces, cambiando las preciadas donas de Tony en su alacena, por manzanas. Aunque Wong sabía que Tony hacía rabietas por su cambio de alimentos grasosos a saludables, eventualmente terminaba por agradecerle al hechicero, trayendo helado para él, alegando que era un soborno para que el doc no fuera tan estricto en cuanto a las cosas que comía.

Ambos, de alguna u otra forma, se cuidaban y procuraban entre ellos. Había interés genuino entre ellos y eso los volvía una dupla extremadamente fuerte.

La cita a ciegas que la doctora Palmer había organizado terminó con resultados inesperados que ni siquiera la misma Ancestral hubiera previsto. Inesperados sí, pero en el sentido agradable de la palabra, Wong alegremente, había sido testigo de esas pequeñas cosas que cambiaban conforme el tiempo pasaba, las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban ambos genios, los roces de manos intencionales y las sonrisas coquetas. Un día sólo eran amigos y al siguiente, Stark le decía _"cuñado"_.

Era realmente agradable porque el Santuario se llenaba con las risas discretas de Stephen y los comentarios geniales de Tony, los dos, lo suficientemente locos como para entender los sarcasmos o el humor negro del contrario. Cuando Strange reía, Tony no podía evitar pensar en lo raro que era para él que su ahora novio lo considerara gracioso, porque Steve jamás se lo dijo. Muchas veces quiso hablar sobre eso con el mago, tantas veces había hecho comparaciones silenciosas entre uno y otro, y tantas veces se sintió culpable por pensar en ello, la base en Siberia, a Bucky matando a sus padres, Steve echando por la borda lo que habían construido... pero ahora, así como había dejado su manía por combinar a las donas con el café, se daba cuenta que de igual forma el pasado era pasado. Ahora ya no había más colesterol obstruyendo sus arterias, ni sentimientos negativos atascándose en algún lugar.

Ya ni siquiera habían espacios para las comparaciones entre el capitán América y el Hechicero supremo. No había tiempo para pensar en lo que había perdido cuando Steve se fue, ya no.

Se sentía ligero, Strange lo amaba como si fuera nuevo, como si nunca antes lo hubieran quebrado, como si no hubiera sido tocado por otras manos antes, como si fuera la primera vez que ambos se enamoraban. Stephen jamás se interesó en su pasado, ni lo juzgó por él, lo aceptaba, porque de cierta forma, ambos habían herido y habían sido heridos.

Pepper no se equivocó al decir que eran tal para cual, un roto para un descosido. Stephen había pegado por completo a Tony, sin importarle que en el proceso saliera lastimado y a cambio, Tony remendó a Stephen, cosiendo los hilos deshilachados del doctor para unirlos, tan fuertes y resistentes como su armadura.

Anthony Stark había desperdiciado los últimos 14 meses pensando que todo lo que el amor hacía era romperse, quemarse y terminar. Pero un día, en el 177A de la Bleecker Street lo vio comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que esta pequeña historia haya sido de tu total agrado, resulta que el domingo estaba escuchando Begin again de Taylor Swift y bueno, mi imaginación voló y se me ocurrió ésta pequeña historia StrangeIron, en fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!💖_

All the love, Dragón. 


End file.
